


Tea

by BaronVonRiktenstein



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Gen, I can't remember why this happened, Tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-18
Updated: 2013-10-18
Packaged: 2017-12-29 17:58:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1008353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaronVonRiktenstein/pseuds/BaronVonRiktenstein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quiet thought over tea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tea

Steaming water splashed into the coffee mug.

Tea leaves soaked in the scalding liquid, strained.

Two spoons full of honey dipped into the mixture and stirred.

 

There was a quiet clinking sound as the blond man sat and played with the spoon.

 

Silence.

 

Finally, he brought the beverage up to his lips and sipped. There was a faint tinge of distaste on his face. Still, he continued to stir, forcing a sip on occasion.

 

“I thought you hated tea.”

 

Another gentleman shifted from his spot in the far corner of the room, pushing wavy blond hair behind his ear.

 

“Good God, I don't. Can't stand this shit.”

 

Still, the first man continued to sip.

 

He picked up the photograph from the coffee table. Stared for a while.

 

Another sip.

 

Pushing his glasses up after he set the photo down, he pressed on his eyes. Once bright blue, now pale and swollen and red.

 

“Dammit.”  
  


His voice was rough, and so he grunted, clearing his throat.

 

“Are you ready?” The second man asked, holding something back, shaking.

 

The first adjusted his tie and forced himself to stand.

 

“Yeah.”

 

Picking the photo back up and carrying it out with him, the man locked the door behind him.

 

 

A silent room filled with dust and old furniture that no one would want. Bare walls stained with old drawings and dried blood that no one could quite get rid of.

 

The unsteady, ancient clock chimed six times and stopped.


End file.
